Complejo de Edipo
by nyanko1827
Summary: Nadie sabía como había surgido el problema, todos pensaban que lo estaban haciendo bien pero… al parecer, criar a un niño dentro de la mafia no era tan fácil. —Voy a enviarlo a Japón con mamá y ahí empezará el entrenamiento y aprenderá como ser un adolescente normal. ¿Alguien se opone? —les había dicho Tsuna, la respuesta fue un rotundo "No", por supuesto.
1. El Problema

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **Nadie sabía como había surgido el problema, todos pensaban que lo estaban haciendo bien pero… al parecer, criar a un niño dentro de la mafia no era tan fácil. — Voy a enviarlo a Japón con mamá y ahí empezará el entrenamiento y aprenderá como ser un adolescente **normal**. ¿Alguien se opone? —les había dicho Tsuna, la respuesta fue un rotundo "No", por supuesto.

**Pareja: **1827/2786/Unilateral!OC27

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **… *Nyanko aparece desde un esquina* No lancéis tomates o piedras hacia mí persona por favor ya sé que he hecho muy mal…

**Advertencias: **¿Podría llamarse incesto unilateral padre/hijo?

Aclaraciones:

—Habla de personajes —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos de personajes»

_"__Sueños y/o Recuerdos"_

**Palabras: **1917.

* * *

**Complejo de Edipo.**

**Prólogo**

**El Problema.**

…_La culpa de todo esto es de todos…_

* * *

Horrorizada.

Terriblemente horrorizada.

Así era como se sentía Haru Miura, ahora conocida como Haru Sawada para los civiles y Haru di Vongola la esposa del Décimo Vongola para los mafiosos.

Sí, Haru se había convertido en la esposa de Tsuna después de mucho pelear por su amor, aunque sabía que Tsuna nunca le pertenecería por completo. Todo el mundo sabía sobre los sentimientos de su Jefe hacía cierto Guardián pero a nadie le importaba… o al menos a nadie le importaba hasta que llegó el tema del heredero.

Le gustase o no, Tsuna era alguien importante que necesitaba un heredero que portase su sangre para heredar el título de Undécimo Vongola. Ésta vez Vongola no se arriesgaría a tener un Jefe que no fuese del linaje de Primo, y así había empezado la "Caza de Esposa al Estilo Vongola" como la había nombrado Reborn.

Todo debía decirse, fue agotador y estresante.

Muchas hijas de Jefes aliados a Vongola habían presentado la candidatura para el título de "Esposa del Décimo Vongola". Ninguna era del gusto de Tsuna.

Era bien sabido por muchos la sexualidad del Décimo Vongola, ya que Tsuna había declarado en su momento que "Me atraen tanto hombres como mujeres" cuando se le había preguntado si era homosexual, por eso pensaban que la mujer que atraería a Tsuna sería parecida a su amante pero… ¿quién podía encontrar a una mujer con el carácter del Guardián de la Nube?

Cuando Reborn se enfrentó a Tsuna para comentarle lo quisquilloso que estaba siendo para elegir una mujer cuando de joven había babeado por Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna le había confesado que todas las que se presentaban le recordaban mucho a la hermana del Guardián del Sol y por eso no podía aceptar a ninguna, era como acostarse con alguien a quien—ahora—consideraba como una hermana.

Suspirando, Reborn le había dejado solo en su despacho con la promesa de encontrar a la mujer perfecta que llevaría su heredero.

Un mes más tarde, Reborn había vuelto a la mansión Vongola con una curiosa Haru siguiéndole de cerca y anunciando a todos que Haru Miura iba a ser la próxima esposa del Décimo Vongola.

El silencio había sido aterrador y los cuchicheos habían empezado cuando Haru se había sonrojado al ver su sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos del mismísimo Décimo, todo el mundo miró con expectación cual sería la reacción del Jefe, ya que había rechazado a muchas candidatas. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Tsuna había sonreído y aceptado, siempre y cuando, Haru aceptase que él amaba a su Guardián de la Nube y que, sí podría llegar a amarla, nunca le pertenecería por completo.

La respuesta de Haru fue instantánea—: "Aunque no amaras a Hiabri-san, sé que no podrías pertenecerme por completo porque un jefe mafioso no sólo se dedica a su familia sino también a su _Famiglia_".

Ahí Haru encandiló a todos los presentes, satisfaciendo que la esposa del Décimo Vongola entendía que el corazón de su jefe estaba partido en dos, su Familia—donde ella y Kyoya pertenecían—y su _Famiglia_—donde pertenecían sus Guardianes y subordinados.

A partir de ése momento, Tsuna y Haru empezaron a salir en citas. Empezando una relación partiendo de cero antes de llegar a la parte del "heredero", la cual todo el mundo esperaba.

Todo estaba yendo bien, Haru notaba como los sentimientos de amistad de Tsuna iban convirtiéndose en algo más, algo que no empezaba a gustar al Guardián de la Nube. Cuando la amistad que Tsuna sentía hacia ella se había convertido completamente en el amor que ella esperaba recibir de él, Hibari la había enfrentado.

Haru notaba que el Guardián estaba celoso, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba quitándole a su amante y entendía la animosidad que sentía hacia ella pero quería llevarse bien con él. Quería que la viera algo cercano a una amiga y no como la mujer que le robó a quien ama. Y hablando llegaron a un acuerdo, Tsuna sería de ambos pero ninguno debía molestar el tiempo que el otro pasaba con el Décimo.

Desde entonces, Haru y Kyoya hablaban poco—por no decir nada—y sólo si era necesario y/o importante.

La boda de Tsuna y Haru se celebró a los ocho meses que habían tenido de noviazgo y en la luna de miel, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperase, fue cuando fue concebido su hijo y heredero de Vongola.

Seichiro Sawada, o Sei-chan para los más cercanos, tenía el cabello lacio mezclando los castaños de sus padres junto con los ojos acaramelados de su padre. Un niño adorable que todo el mundo quería, un niño que allá donde iba su padre también iba él. Al principio a todo el mundo le pareció lindo, incluso al Guardián de la Nube eso le sacaba una que otra sonrisa disimulada.

Pero al paso del tiempo muchos empezaron a sospechar. Hayato, Kyoya y Reborn fueron los primeros en ver los síntomas, ya que eran quienes pasaban más tiempo con Tsuna. Takeshi junto con Chrome y Mukuro fueron los siguientes en verlo, seguidos de Ryohei, Lambo, Fūta e Ipin.

Cuando Seichiro cumplió los trece años los trabajadores y subordinados junto con la Familia Cavallone y Shimon fueron los siguientes en verlo y, finalmente, Haru notaba lo que todo el mundo iba indicándole. A su adorado y querido hijo se le podía diagnosticar que tenía el Complejo de Edipo negativo.

¿Cómo no pudo verlo?

Las señales eran muy claras. Las preferencias de su hijo hacia su querido Tsuna, los desprecios o desplantes que le hacía a ella cuando pasaba tiempo con Tsuna y después intentaba hablar con él. Las miradas fulminantes junto a la sonrisa de superioridad que le enviaba cuando se abrazaba a su padre.

¡Y Tsuna no lo veía! Para Tsuna, Seichiro se comportaba normal y decía que era una etapa, que ya se le pasaría. Todo el mundo quedó perplejo y Reborn fue quien aclaró el porque el Jefe no le daba importancia—: En su momento Tsuna también se portó así con su madre —había dicho el Asesino a Sueldo—. Pero Tsuna rápidamente volvió ése amor hacia otra persona.

Y todo el mundo sabía quien era esa persona, Kyoko Sasagawa.

Haru podía dar gracias a Dios o quien estuviese velando por ellos, que el Guardián de la Nube no hubiese enviado a su hijo al hospital aunque sospechaba que Tsuna era parte del porqué Hibari no había atacado al niño aún.

Pero volviendo al porqué Haru se sentía terriblemente horrorizada….

Haru no podía creer lo que veía, su hijo, el hijo que había engendrado con su amado Tsuna, había cumplido quince años y empezaba a mostrar un cariño que no debe mostrarse hacia tú progenitor. Cuando Seichiro era pequeño ése cariño había sido lindo pero ahora estaba incluso asustando a Tsuna.

Y Haru entendía el porqué, Tsuna había asegurado que sería una etapa pasajera, que casi todos los niños a esa edad tienen a un favorito, ya sea mamá o papá, siempre uno es preferido sobre el otro pero lo de Seichiro se estaba volviendo cada vez peor, ya no trataba a Haru como una madre sino como una rival y a Tsuna ya no le veía como un padre sino como una futura pareja en cuanto desbancase a Haru de su lugar como esposa del Décimo.

—Se está descontrolando —dijo Reborn en la reunión que había solicitado—. Seichiro cada vez está más descontrolado y si esto sale a la luz puede traer problemas.

—Ya podría haber heredado otra cualidad tuya que no fuera tú inmenso amor hacia Juudaime, Miura.

—¡Eso no es algo que yo pueda controlar! ¡Qué culpa tengo yo si Sei-chan ama tanto a Tsuna!

A partir de ahí todos en la sala habían empezado a discutir, los Guardianes Vongola y Shimon hablando entre ellos pensando que hacer, Dino y Enma discutiendo ciertos puntos con Iemitsu sobre la situación, Collonnelo, Lal y Basil hablando entre ellos sobre quien había educado tan mal al Heredero Vongola.

Los murmullos empezaban a ser molestos y eso sólo conseguía que a Haru se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas mientras Nana intentaba consolarla.

—Calmaos, por favor —solicitó Tsuna—. Cierto que el problema debe ser solucionado ya, pero no creo que debamos echarnos la culpa entre nosotros.

—¡Y entonces qué Sawada! ¡Lo que está haciendo tú hijo sólo manchará el nombre de todos como salga fuera de estos muros! —gritó Lal enojada.

—¡Creéis que no lo sé! —espetó Tsuna, harto de los murmullos de todos—. La culpa de todo esto es de todos, no hemos dejado que Seichiro vea más que estos **muros **—Tsuna marcó la última palabra mirando a Lal—, y eso a conllevado a que no conozca a mucha gente. Es un adolescente al que no hemos dejado que experimente lo que todos a esa edad hemos hecho.

—Qué propones, Tsuna —exigió Reborn.

—Seichiro ya tiene edad para empezar a entrenar para ser el próximo Jefe Vongola y encontrar a sus Guardianes, Reborn.

Ante eso hubo varias exclamaciones de los presentes, sin creerse que era Tsuna el que hablaba.

—Voy a enviarlo a Japón con mamá y ahí empezará el entrenamiento y aprenderá como ser un adolescente **normal**. ¿Alguien se opone?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza, todos pensando en lo mismo: «Lejos de Tsuna es posible que empiece a comportarse como un hijo debe ver a su padre».

—¿Quién va a ser su tutor, Tsuna? —preguntó Dino, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del Décimo.

—¿Quién crees tú que dejaré al cuidado de mí hijo, Dino-san?

Dino junto a los presentes miraron a Tsuna y después a Reborn, quien sonreía mientras limpiaba su revolver dejándolo bien brillante, comprendiendo la situación, Dino sonrió nerviosamente rezando por la seguridad de su sobrino.

—¿Cuándo vamos a Japón, Jefe?

—Cuando estés listo, Reborn.

Los presentes empezaron a sudar a mares, Reborn sólo llamaba así a Tsuna cuando la misión la encontraba de su gusto porque sabía que iba a disfrutarla tanto como cuando un niño recibe su primer dulce.

—Entonces, cuando Baka-Sei venga de la escuela que empiece a hacer las maletas, nos iremos esta noche, ¿está bien para ti, _mamma_?

—Por supuesto, Reborn-kun.

—Ya que todo está solucionado, podéis iros.

Los presentes empezaron a irse sólo Kyoya, Haru y Tsuna quedaron en ella, siendo el primero quien rompió el silencio diciendo—: ¿Crees que funcionará?

Haru miró entre Tsuna y el Guardián de la Nube esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, no quería ser la culpable de que su hijo nunca experimentara que se siente al estar cerca de tú primer amor, resulte o no resulte en relación.

—Funcionará si Seichiro encuentra a alguien, sino… no sé que hacer —suspirando, Tsuna miró a Haru—. Y nada de esto es culpa tuya, Haru. Si debemos culpar a alguien, deberíamos culparnos a todos un poco. Estando en la mansión, Seichiro ha aprendido a que se debe amar y proteger al Jefe incondicionalmente y eso es lo que él está haciendo, sin saber que aunque todos se sientan así, cada uno tiene una vida personal y su amor hacia el Jefe está bastante limitado.

—T-Tienes ra-razón —dijo Haru sollozando—. Es sólo que… que… ¡es desesperante! Nu-Nunca pensé que si te-tenía un hijo contigo pasaría esto y… y…

Comprendiendo, Tsuna abrazó a su esposa, reconfortándola y asegurándole que no estaba sola en esto mientras Hibari les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Queréis continuación? Si es así como si no lo es, deberéis saber que voy a ponerme como objetivo actualizar entre una o dos semanas después de una actualización conforme a la lista que hay en mí perfil junto con Gemelos y, dependiendo de vosotras/os, de ésta historia, también.

Otra cosa, no he especificado si los Arcobaleno son adultos o bebés, ¿cómo los queréis? (Ni que fuera a cocinarlos xDD)

Información sacada de Wikipedia:

Complejo de Edipo positivo: Odio o rivalidad hacia el progenitor del mismo sexo y atracción sexual hacia el progenitor del sexo opuesto.

Complejo de Edipo negativo: Amor hacia el progenitor del mismo sexo, así como rivalidad y rechazo hacia el progenitor del sexo opuesto.

Voy a aceptar todas las reclamaciones que hagáis por estar empezando otra historia pero… no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza… perdonadme.

Nos leemos.


	2. Ann Coletti, ¡¿qué vamos dónde!

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Leed mis notas finales, por favor. Son importantes para algunos aspectos de ésta historia.

**Palabras: **2039.

* * *

**Complejo de Edipo.**

**Capítulo I**

**Ann Coletti, ¡¿qué vamos dónde?!**

…_¡Los rumores no le hacen justicia! ¡Él es un pecado para una adolescente hormonal!..._

* * *

Ann Coletti, hija de un subordinado de la recién formada Familia Broggi i única amiga de Seichiro Sawada, observaba como éste dormitaba en medio de una conferencia dada por el profesor de ciencias. Ella conocía a Sawada mejor que nadie en la secundaria, habían ido juntos a párvulos y en la primaria, básicamente se habían criado juntos y su padre trabajaba para las órdenes del Décimo Vongola, quien le había mandado entrar en la Familia Broggi para vigilarles de cerca.

Nueva familia mafiosa, normalmente, significaban nuevos problemas.

Por eso ahora debía rebajarse a decir que era miembro de una recién formada familia en lugar de la renombrada Familia Vongola cuando se presentaba a la gente, eso no quería decir que odiase al Décimo, ni mucho menos. Le admiraba como todos en éste mundo, sabía que en cuanto su padre confirmase que la Familia Broggi estaba "limpia" podrían volver a Vongola, claro está que habría mucho revuelo pero es algo a que las nuevas familias que se forman deben pasar. Vongola es quien gobierna y controla el mundo de la mafia, si no les gusta que haces te destruyen antes de que causes problemas, así de simple.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Las nuevas familias van y vienen. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era Seichiro.

Como mejor amiga, Ann sabía que algo rondaba por la cabeza del hijo del Décimo Vongola desde hacía unos días. Seichiro estaba mucho más distraído y soñador de lo normal, se comportaba como si estuviera…

—¡TRAIDOR! —gritó Ann levantándose de la silla, tirándola en el proceso, y señalando a Seichiro, quien despertó de su estado medio dormido.

—Señorita Coletti, algo qué quiera compartir con nosotros.

Ann se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces vuelva a sentarse si no quiere salir del aula.

Con un "Entendido, profesor", Ann se sentó de nuevo observando de reojo a Seichiro quien estaba mirándola confundido por su arrebato, sonrojándose de nuevo Ann dirigió sus ojos verde esmeralda sobre el libro y dejando la conferencia de su profesor en un segundo plano mientras pensaba en su nuevo descubrimiento.

«Cómo no lo he notado antes», se recriminaba mentalmente. «Está tan claro que hasta el más tonto en la materia lo notaría», pensó la adolescente reprimiendo el gesto de tirarse de sus cabellos rojizos. «¡ENAMORADO! ¡SEI ESTÁ ENAMORADO! ¡¿Cómo ha sucedido sin que yo lo supiera?!».

Ahora venía la parte del porqué Seichiro era un traidor.

La respuesta a esa cuestión es bastante sencilla. Ann le hizo prometer a Seichiro que él no se enamoraría hasta que ella se hubiese confesado a su amor platónico, aunque ya sabía de antemano que iba a ser rechazada. Pero debía intentarlo ya que nunca se sabe que sucederá si no se hace nada, como le había dicho Seichiro.

Pero volviendo al tema principal…

«¿Quién puede ser?», Ann empezó a recorrer con sus ojos a sus compañeros, buscando quién podría haber capturado el corazón del antisocial, infantil, gruñón y mandón de Seichiro Sawada. «Él es popular por el simple hecho de ser el heredero Vongola… pero también atrae la atención de las chicas por su aire "misterioso" como dicen ellas», los ojos de Ann se posaron sobre una rubia de ojos azules y tez blanquecina. «¿Ana María Beltrame hija del Jefe de la Familia Manfredi¹?... No, imposible. A Sei no le gustan las rubias, siempre le ha gustado más la gente con un tono más oscuro de pelo».

Ann siguió observando a sus compañeras y su vista se detuvo en una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y tez bronceada. «¿Susan Sacheri, seguidora y oficial lameculos de María?... No, tampoco. Si no recuerdo mal, Sei la evita como la peste, por alguna razón no puede ni verla. Además le gustan con un tono más claro de pelo… castaño claro sin llegar al rubio». Ann siguió observando a sus compañeras. «Pero aquí no hay nadie con ése tono, todas son o rubias o castaño oscuras o pelinegras o… yo…», Ann soltó una risa entre dientes ocultando su boca con las manos para no ser vista.

«Claro, voy a gustarle yo, ¡ja! Cuando los cerdos vuelen», con un resoplido que ocultaba una carcajada, Ann decidió que ya interrogaría a Seichiro cuando el profesor de ciencia les dejase salir a comer el almuerzo, así que, para terminar de pasar la media hora de conferencia que aún les quedaba decidió mirar por la ventana y…

—¡¿UN CERDO VOLADOR?! —exclamó levantándose de la silla y señalando por la ventana, logrando que todos sus compañeros—incluido Seichiro—mirasen por la ventana y vieran a un mini cerdo con ojos saltones y alas que les devolvía la mirada.

Con el escándalo, todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas y se acercaron a las ventanas observando al cerdo volador que parecía que hubiese salido de algún dibujo animado.

—Es Bū —murmuró Seichiro, reuniéndose con Ann quien aún seguía observando al cerdo pasmada.

—¿Bū? —preguntó una vez superada la sorpresa inicial.

—Sí, diminutivo de Buta². Es la nueva mascota de Spanner aunque dice que aún faltan algunos retoques y que sigue prefiriendo el diseño original.

—¿Diseño original?

—Originalmente iba a ser un robot con la apariencia de Hibird, pero Hibari-san no quería que nadie duplicase a su ave.

—¿Pero un cerdo volador? No podría haber elegido otra cosa… no sé como por ejemplo… un conejo o un hurón.

—¿Un conejo o hurón volador? —Seichiro enarcó una ceja mirándola con incredulidad—. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

—¿Y dónde has visto tú un cerdo volador? —contrarrestó—. Y no me digas que lo tengo delante, porque Bū no me sirve —espetó antes de que Seichiro pudiese contestar.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Pero cuando se trata de Spanner y sus robots, puede salir cualquier cosa.

—¿Para que sirve Bū? —preguntó volviendo a su asiento cuando el profesor empezó a llamarles la atención.

—Normalmente hace de espía —Ann resopló con un "Pues muy profesional no es"—, o como mensajero —Seichiro volvió sus ojos a la ventana observando a Bū quien no se había movido—. Posiblemente sea la segunda opción en éste momento.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —murmuró ya que el profesor había conseguido calmar a todos y volver a la conferencia.

—El que se deje ver tan fácilmente es un gran indicio.

—Entonces sólo te quedan cinco minutos para saber que quiere, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no creo que sean buenas noticias…

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, simplemente… —mirando por la ventana, Seichiro vio que Bū iba acompañado de un camaleón de color verde—... León. Si él está aquí, eso quiere decir que…

—_Signore _Reborn también está aquí —susurró Ann emocionada—. ¿Qué crees que querrá?

—No lo sé… pero por poner un ejemplo… puede que quiera… ¿hablar conmigo?

Rodando los ojos ante el tono, Ann decidió dejar la conversación ahí y prestar atención al último minuto de conferencia. «Que _Signore _Reborn esté aquí no significa que él vaya a evitar mí interrogatorio», pensó decidida, recogiendo sus cosas cuando la alarma de final de clases sonó.

—|—

Si algo bueno tenía el hijo de su ex alumno era que sucediese lo que sucediese, nunca perdía la calma. Cosa que no sabía de quien había heredado. Tsuna de joven se sobresaltaba y exclamaba ruidosamente por todo y Haru era una chica muy activa, por eso esa calma no sabía de donde venía pero le agradaba. Lo único malo que tenía el chico era su flechazo hacía su padre, por todo lo demás era un candidato más que perfecto para el puesto de Undécimo Vongola.

«Sólo le hace falta alguien que le haga comportarse como si esa persona lo fuera todo y por ella haría cualquier cosa. Para Dame-Tsuna fue Kyoko y con el tiempo sus Guardianes y amigos pero para Baka-Sei…».

Mirando a los niños, desde su posición en la sombra de un gran árbol que adornaba el gran patio de la escuela, que recogían sus cosas para salir del aula, Reborn notó que su nuevo alumno estaba esperando a una adolescente pelirroja. «¿Podría ser ella?... No, Tsuna babeaba, literalmente, por Kyoko», negó con la cabeza observando a Seichiro y la chica salir del aula. «Pero…», sonriendo Reborn envió un mensaje a su Jefe. «…irá bien llevarla a Japón con nosotros, posiblemente no sea su "Kyoko" pero sí su "Hayato" o "Takeshi"».

Reborn sonrió cuando su móvil personalizado—cortesía de Spanner, Shoichi y Giannini—vibró, señalando que había obtenido la respuesta deseada de su Jefe.

—Ve a buscar a Baka-Sei y la niña, Bū.

Bū siguió la orden del Asesino a Sueldo murmurando "buu-buu" como señal de que le había oído e iba a hacer lo dicho.

…

El pequeño cerdo volador o Bū como anteriormente lo había presentado Seichiro, le había encontrado y pedido con "buu-buu"s que debían seguirlo. Si su amigo tenía razón, entonces, ella se reuniría con el famosísimo Asesino a Sueldo y ex Arcobaleno de la Familia Vongola. Eso era un privilegio que no muchos tenían. Sería su primera vez delante de él y ya estaba emocionadísima, sólo lo mejor de lo mejor era capaz de reunirse con el afamado Hitman.

«¡Finalmente voy a conocerle en persona!», exclamó Ann mentalmente. «¡Finalmente podré hablar con él!», pensaba emocionada mientras otra parte de si misma le susurraba: «Siempre que te permita dirigirle la palabra, alguien tan renombrado y famoso debe tener un ego más grande que Italia».

Mientras Ann pensaba en su reunión con el famosísimo Asesino a Sueldo, Reborn, Seichiro la observaba de reojo y con una ceja enarcada. Conocía los sentimientos de admiración que su mejor amiga le profesaba al Asesino a Sueldo de su familia, pero nunca pensó que fueran tan fuertes como para que terminase ignorando al pequeño cerdo volador que anteriormente la había tenido tan alterada.

«Bueno, si está callada no hará el ridículo…».

—Veo que has venido, Baka-Sei —saludó Reborn con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro—, y tú amiga también.

Ann perdió toda habla, reteniendo hasta la respiración al tener al Asesino a Sueldo ante sus ojos. «¡Los rumores no le hacen justicia! ¡Él es un pecado para una adolescente hormonal!», lloró mentalmente.

—Por qué estás aquí, Reborn —exigió Seichiro cruzándose de brazos.

Torciendo su sonrisa arrogante a una más maligna, Reborn dijo—: Tú y tú amiga vendréis a Japón conmigo y _Mamma_.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Seichiro.

—Hoy haréis las maletas para empezar el viaje a Japón —Reborn se alejó de la sombra que le proporcionaba el árbol para acercarse a su nuevo alumno.

—Yo no…

Pero Seichiro fue interrumpido por el grito eufórico de Ann—: ¡SÍ! ¡Iremos donde usted quiera, _Signore _Reborn!

Frunciendo el ceño, Seichiro chasqueó la lengua al ver la mirada de regocijo de Reborn.

—Podemos saber por qué vamos.

—Para entrenar, por supuesto —Reborn levantó el rostro de Seichiro para que le mirase a los ojos—. A partir de hoy, voy a ser tú tutor por órdenes de tú padre.

El corazón de Seichiro dio un vuelco. «¿Papá?».

—No necesito ningún tutor y Papá lo sabe.

Soltando el rostro de su nuevo alumno y cruzándose de brazos, Reborn dijo—: Por órdenes del Décimo Vongola, yo, Reborn, voy a entrenarte para ser el próximo Jefe de la Familia Vongola, Seichiro Sawada.

Seichiro y Ann miraron a Reborn con los ojos abiertos de asombro mientras éste les observaba con seriedad.

—No tengo ni voz ni voto en esto, ¿verdad?

—No. Está decidido, vas a venirte a Japón conmigo. Es una orden del **Jefe**.

Seichiro palideció. Pocas veces—por no decir nunca—como Padre le daba órdenes y mucho menos como Jefe. Esto debía de ser serio si estaba decidido a ignorar que era su padre. Suspirando y con resignación, Seichiro asintió la pelea la tenía perdida desde el principio si su padre se había dirigido a él como Décimo Vongola y no como Tsunayoshi Sawada.

—Iré a Japón contigo —el desdén era palpable en la voz de Seichiro pero Reborn decidió ignorarlo, decidiendo que quería la respuesta de la chica.

Poniéndose seria y recta, Ann dijo—: Yo, Ann Coletti hija de Ernesto Coletti, acepto la oferta de ir a Japón con Seichiro Sawada y usted, _Signore _Reborn.

* * *

**N/A: **He leído los comentarios y hay diversas opiniones, desde el que no gusta 2786 pero sí 1827 al que le gusta ambas parejas e incluso me habéis sugerido un RebornSeichiro. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me alagáis mucho y más que en un capítulo ya haya 13 comentarios entre FF (8) y AY (5).

La pareja de Seichiro os la dejaré a votación, sugeridme con quien le queréis de los personajes KHR! o incluso si queréis que sea algún OC que harán de Guardianes.

Voy a hacer una contestación global de comentarios que responda preguntas que he leído:

Más adelante en el fic ya saldrá el cómo Kyoya aceptó compartir a Tsuna con Haru, en el prólogo sólo salía un resumen (principalmente porque tenía pensado hacerlo One-Shot pero al terminarlo me dije: "Mejor historia que One-Shot") y no está profundizada la relación que hay entre los tres, por favor no me odiéis a Haru que la pobre no se ha metido en la relación de Kyoya y Tsuna como si fuera una harpía, o al menos, esa no es mi intención (si hubiera sido esa mí intención, hubiera metido a Kyoko de por medio, perdonadme a quien le guste Kyoko pero… a mí no me gusta como pareja de Tsuna).

Sobre Kyoko, no es que haya perdido contacto con ella, simplemente ya se conoce la sobreprotección de Ryohei con su hermana y he decidido con seguirla, al fin y al cabo, Kyoko no muestra una actitud rebelde hacia la protección de su hermano, es bastante sumisa y la acepta, aunque sí haya mostrado actitud en el arco del futuro pero supongo que ahí cualquiera querría saber que está sucediendo.

Sobre el lemon, de momento tengo la historia con clasificación T para adolescentes, más tarde puede que la cambie a M porque saldrá material más maduro pero no por ahora.

Cualquier otra duda, podéis comentarla y yo la resolveré~

_Curiosidades._

¹(Información de wikipedia) Significa Fuerza y Paz. La Casa Manfredi fue una dinastía que gobernó las ciudades de Faenza e Imola en la Emilia Romaña (Italia) entre 1313 y 1503, cuyos orígenes se remontan al siglo XI, aunque numerosos historiadores encuentran su principio en Constantino I el Grande y su madre, la emperatriz Helena de Constantinopla.

²Significa Cerdo en Japonés.

Nos leemos en el capítulo 3.


	3. Confirmado

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Por favor, leed mis notas finales.

**Palabras: **1852.

* * *

**Complejo de Edipo.**

**Capítulo II**

**Confirmado.**

_Por tú palidez, veo que has descubierto algo interesante…_

* * *

Su decisión había sido definitiva, lo sabía. No podía rectificar y decir que lo había pensado mejor. Odiaba tener tantos segundos pensamientos, odiaba saber que cuando hacía una decisión, después de tomarla y hacer que se cumpliese, viniesen las dudas. Odiaba ser tan indeciso en algunos casos y éste era uno de ellos.

Sabía que Reborn haría un gran trabajo como Tutor y Guardián de su hijo, y quien no lo creyese que le mirase a él. Él, quien era lo más inútil que hubo en Namimori había ascendido hasta llegar a ser un jefe mafioso. Él, quien una vez había huido de sus enemigos ahora se enfrentaba a ellos.

Pero ahora era padre. Y estaba experimentando por lo que su padre había pasado. Estaba entendiendo el por qué se había portado de una forma tan… estúpida, inventándose todas esas mentiras para mantenerlos alejados de la mafia. Pero su problema era lo contrario que el de su padre. A su madre y a él no les conocían y a su hijo le conocen muchas familias, tanto aliadas como rivales.

Y ahora era cuando empezaban las dudas…

¿Y si Reborn era insuficiente para cuidar de dos adolescentes y su madre? ¿Y si hubiera un ataque de una familia enemiga y tomarán como rehén a su madre cuando Reborn estaba con los niños y exigían a Seichiro como moneda de cambio? ¿Y si—?

—Deja de pensar tanto —la voz de barítono de Kyoya sacó a Tsuna de sus pensamientos—. La decisión está hecha, y si el Bebé¹ pudo hacerse cargo de nosotros en el pasado, podrá hacerse cargo de tú madre, hijo y la niña que les acompaña.

Sonriendo tímidamente, Tsuna dijo—: Lo sé… de verdad que lo sé pero… no puedo dejar de preocuparme —Tsuna suspiró—. Seichiro siempre ha estado protegido en la mansión, y sé en cada momento que hace y donde va. Una vez esté en Japón….

—Una vez esté en Japón, el Bebé te mantendrá actualizado sobre la vida de tú hijo.

—No sé que haría sin ti —dijo Tsuna riendo suavemente.

—Te habrías hundido.

—Era un comentario que no debía de tener contestación, así quedaría un silencio cómodo —bufó Tsuna cruzándose de brazos.

—|—

¡No podía creérselo! ¡Incluso esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre sabía que iba a mudarse con su abuela! ¡Seguro que era un complot! ¡Debía de serlo! ¡¿Cómo podían todos alejarle?! ¡Lo estaban haciendo a propósito y seguramente la harpía de su madre era quien lo había planeado todo! ¡No había otra explicación al por qué su padre había decidido hablarle como Décimo Vongola!

«¡Quiere alejarme de él!», Seichiro arrojó sus libros por su habitación en un arrebato sin molestarse en que Ann estuviera viéndole. «¡¿Cómo se atreve?!».

—Ann he de ir a hablar con mí padre, espérame aquí.

—Entendido.

Seichiro iba alejándose siendo observado por Ann. «Si hablo con Papá estoy seguro que recapacitará», pensó estando cada vez más cerca del despacho del Jefe Vongola. «Es imposible que Papá me quiera lejos de él—», Seichiro se detuvo al escuchar voces dentro del despacho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza al escuchar que era el Guardián de la Nube de su padre y su Padre, alargó el brazo y llamó a la puerta, cuando obtuvo el "Adelante" entró en el despacho e inclinándose, dijo—: Padre, ¿podría hablar con usted?

—Por supuesto, qué necesitas —Tsuna agradeció que estuviese Kyoya con él, porque sabía que si su hijo le pedía no enviarle a Japón… temía complacerle, nuevamente.

—Puedo entrenar con Reborn aquí en Italia, no necesito ir a Japón.

«Directo al punto, aunque parece no gustarle se parece más a Haru de lo que cree».

—Lo sé —Seichiro se esperanzó—, pero opino que un cambio de aires puede serte beneficioso —Seichiro iba a protestar cuando Tsuna levantó la mano para que le dejara terminar—. Y, así podrás ver el lugar donde nosotros estudiamos y crecimos.

«Eso es un golpe bajo», pensó Seichiro. «Papá sabe que quiero conocer Namimori. Pero quiero hacerlo con él como una visita, no como alumno de Reborn», Seichiro se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Pero eso podemos hacerlo con… —Seichiro se mordió el labio inferior—… Mamá y contigo como una visita… familiar.

Tanto Kyoya como Tsuna notaron cuan difícil se le hacía al Heredero decir esas dos simples palabras: Mamá y Familia. Ahora sí que se le habían ido todas las dudas, Kyoya tenía razón, Reborn podía hacerlo él solo del mismo modo que lo hizo con ellos y, sino, siempre podía contactar para pedir ayuda—cosa que dudaba que sucediera, el ego del Asesino era demasiado grande como para admitir la palabra derrota.

Ante el silencio, Seichiro se esperanzó. Sabiendo que había tocado la fibra sensible de su padre, sabiendo que ahora le daría la razón a él y le diría a Reborn que podían entrenar en Italia y no en Japón, ahora podía seguir…

—La decisión está hecha, hijo —Tsuna se cruzó de brazos y piernas, observando con ojo analítico las expresiones de Seichiro—. Vas a ir a Japón con Reborn y la Señorita Coletti para entrenar.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —dijo Tsuna tajante—. Como he dicho, la decisión está hecha. Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a hacer las maletas, sino recuerdo mal, también debéis hacer las maletas de tú amiga.

Seichiro fue a replicar y usar su última baza cuando recordó que el Guardián de la Nube estaba observándoles y retrocedió. Lo último que quería era que el Guardián de la Nube le despreciara por comportarse como un niño malcriado, él le admiraba mucho. Le gustaría llegar a ser como él, por eso aprendió desde bien pequeño a tomarlo todo con calma como hacía el Guardián de la Nube.

Así que escondiendo los ojos bajo su flequillo y mordiéndose la lengua, dijo—: Entendido, Padre. Iré a prepararme ahora mismo.

Tsuna y Kyoya vieron como Seichiro salía del despacho derrotado, había aceptado el irse y el Décimo sabía que más tarde debería darle las gracias a su Guardián de la Nube, porque, sin él saberlo, ha sido la causa de que Seichiro no hiciera un berrinche.

«Espero que el día en que sepa de Kyoya y yo se lo tome bien», suspiró Tsuna volviendo su atención a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

…

Siempre era fascinante ver la habitación del Heredero Vongola. Seichiro tenía todo lo que quería y más, el Décimo le tenía muy consentido y Ann supuso que era por eso que el famosísimo Asesino a Sueldo sería su tutor. Alguien debía hacer bajar a su malcriado amigo de las nubes.

«Habitación enorme con televisión, sofá y una pequeña sala de juegos junto a una cama enorme y un armario de dimensiones inesperadas», Ann observó la habitación con ojo crítico. «Y ni una pista de quien puede ser la afortunada. No hay fotos de nadie más que él y el Décimo…», los ojos de Ann se abrieron de asombro. «Podría ser qué…. No, Ann. Concéntrate, eso es imposible, por el amor de dios, son padre e hijo».

Pero…

…. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Como el buen comportamiento de Sei hacia otras personas cuando el Décimo estaba presente, o los celos que mostraba cuando cualquier mujer u hombre se acercaba demasiado a su padre, o las "travesuras" que causaba cuando cualquier niña o niño mostraba un interés platónico hacia el Décimo…

—Por tú palidez, veo que has descubierto algo interesante —dijo Reborn, observando divertido como los ojos verde esmeralda de la niña se abrían de horror y su tez palidecía.

—N-No son imaginaciones mías, ¿entonces?

Reborn la vio coger una fotografía donde salían Seichiro y Tsuna, el primero demasiado cerca del segundo para ojos observadores.

—Si estás imaginándote lo que creo que haces, entonces, no. No son imaginaciones tuyas.

—Oh, dios mío. Oh, dios mío —empezó a cantar como un mantra, dejando la fotografía en su lugar como si quemase—. Mí mejor amigo está enamorado de su padre, ¿cómo ha podido pasar eso? Si incluso ser titulado como "El novio de la lameculos" es mejor que esto.

—¿El novio de la lameculos? —preguntó Reborn con una ceja enarcada.

—Una historia para otro momento, _Signore _Reborn.

Reborn tarareo un "Hm", mientras seguía observando a la adolescente hurgar en las cosas de su Estudiante. Ahora sí que estaba convencido de que había hecho bien en pedirle a Tsuna permiso para que la joven fuera con ellos, porque sabía que tendría su entera colaboración para cualquier cosa que le hiciese a su Alumno si eso significaba que sus interesas tomaban otra ruta que no fuera la actual.

Pero antes que nada…

—¿Qué llama utilizas?

Eso era la primordial, debía saber que papel de Guardián tomaría la futura Mano Derecha del Undécimo. Porque eso ya lo tenía muy claro, la niña sería leal hacia Seichiro como lo fue Hayato hacia Tsuna.

—La Llama del Rayo —dijo Ann orgullosa.

—Hm.

Bueno, era clarísimo que la generación de su Alumno sería distinta a la de las otras generaciones. «Un Guardián del Rayo como Mano Derecha…. Ya veremos como toma el papel».

La puerta se abrió sobresaltando a Ann y haciendo sonreír a Reborn, por el sonoro golpe el Asesino a Sueldo podía deducir que, por primera vez en su corta vida, Seichiro había sido negado por su padre y no se lo había tomado muy bien.

—Qué sucede, Sei —preguntó Ann observando la mueca de enojo en el rostro de su amigo.

—Nada —Seichiro dijo tajante—. Vete a tú casa y haz las maletas.

Enojada, Ann se acercó al Heredero Vongola para darle un trozo de su mente pero fue cortada por un divertido Reborn.

—Eso no será necesario —Reborn se acercó a los dos adolescentes—, las maletas de Ann ya están listas. Sólo faltan las tuyas, Baka-Sei.

Cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, Seichiro fue a coger las cuatro cosas que creía imprescindibles y las puso en dos maletas, el resto podría comprarlo, al fin y al cabo, era uno de los herederos más ricos que había en su mundo.

—Estoy listo.

Satisfecho con la rapidez de su Alumno, Reborn les indicó que salieran.

—Podría ir adelantándose, _Signore _Reborn —pidió Ann agarrando el brazo de Seichiro para que no se fuera—. Necesito hablar con Sei.

—Daos prisa —acordó Reborn dejándoles a solas.

Esperando a que Reborn verdaderamente estuviera lejos, Ann guió a Seichiro hasta la cama y le obligó a sentarse.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Sei.

—¿Oh? —Seichiro enarcó una ceja—. Y puedo saber cuál.

—Estás enamorado de tú padre —acusó Ann viendo la ligera sorpresa en los acaramelados ojos de su mejor amigo.

…

Escondido entre las sombras de la habitación del heredero, un adolescente observa la conversación de Seichiro y Ann. Sonriendo con maldad, el adolescente empieza a salir de las sombras mostrándose ante ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué me encuentro aquí? —sonrió el adolescente viendo el enojo y rivalidad en el rostro de Seichiro—. El pequeño y sucio secreto del Heredero Vongola ha salido a la luz.

* * *

**N/A: **Dun…dun…dun…. En el próximo capítulo: ¡Ann se enfrenta a Sei, y se revela la identidad del nuevo personaje!

Aquí van las parejas de momento sugeridas (entre FF y AY) y podéis seguir sugiriendo:

SeixAnn (1 voto)

RebornxSei (5 votos)

SeixOC (1 voto)

SeixOC Guardián de la Nube (1 voto)

Antes que nada dejadme daros las gracias por tantos comentarios (22) en sólo dos capítulos, en FF (14) y en AY (8).

Ahora otra ronda de contestación global de comentarios:

Me alegra mucho que Bū haya sido tan bien aceptado, la verdad no sabía que animal hacer (ya que un Hibird Robot lo he leído en bastantes fics) y mientras escribía los pensamientos de Ann dije: ¡Hagamos un cerdo volador estilo chibi! Y así nació Bū.

Si al final de la votación (que aún no he decidido cuando terminarla) sale como ganador RebornxSei, Lambo tendría como pareja a Ipin o Fūta (cosa que también dejaría a vuestra elección, a ver cual gusta más… aunque yo me decantaría por Fūta xD). Así que no os preocupéis, tengo todos los huecos cubiertos dependiendo de que pareja le salga a Sei.

Estamos en el principio de la historia, y no hay mucha profundidad en nada. Digamos que estoy haciendo como una introducción antes de entrarme en detalles, la profundidad de las relaciones irán saliendo a medida que avance con la historia. Pido paciencia para eso.

Nos leemos, espero que el próximo sábado o domingo ya que empiezo clases el martes 17 y las actualizaciones empezarán a ser más irregulares pero sacaré tiempo de donde sea.


	4. ¡Vamos a Nippon!

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Para aclaraciones del capítulo leed las notas finales.

**Palabras: **2637.

* * *

**Complejo de Edipo.**

**Capítulo III**

**¡Vamos a **_**Nippon**_**!**

_¡No puedes matarla, Reborn!_

* * *

Ann observaba meticulosamente la reacción del Heredero Vongola. Éste estaba en un ligero shock con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente poniendo su famoso rostro de pocos amigos cuando no quería hablar de algo o con alguien. Pero ella no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Si Sei hubiera estado enamorado de otra persona no le hubiera importado, es más, hubiera estado animándole y ayudándole para que consiguiera lo que quería. Para eso estaba los amigos, pero los amigos también estaban para hacerse ver la realidad. Y la realidad para Sei era que, siendo el Heredero Vongola e hijo del Décimo Vongola **no** podía enamorarse de su padre y/o madre.

No es que lo viera mal—aunque lo estuviera—no puedes mandarle al corazón, cuando él elige, ha elegido pero debería tener en cuanta que con su posición podían emerger dudas alrededor de Vongola y sus aliados. Ellos no eran las mejores personas ya que estaban en la mafia, pero incluso ellos tenían ciertas normas y honor que debía ser cumplido.

—No digas que estoy viendo cosas, Seichiro —Ann entrecerró los ojos—, por que te conozco a la perfección y no puedes mentirme.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Seichiro le retó—. ¿Vas a contárselo a todo el mundo?

—No seas idiota, Sei —dijo Ann enojada—. Nunca traicionaría a Vongola, y esparcir dicho rumor se puede considerar traición. Simplemente quiero saber qué demonios tienes en esa cabeza tuya, como para ir enamorándote de tú padre.

—No entiendo porqué todos estáis tan a la defensiva con eso —espetó Seichiro—, Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san también tienen una relación y nadie monta un espectáculo de ello, sin embargo conmigo…

—_Signore _Gokudera y _Signore _Yamamoto son amigos, compañeros Guardianes, y hasta hace poco quisieron llevar dicha relación a más —exclamó Ann con el rostro sonrojado de ira—. ¡No puedes comparar tú situación con la suya!

—¿Por qué? ¿Es qué acaso te molesta que me gusten los hombres? Dónde está esa frase tuya de: Te aceptaré tal y como seas aunque…

—¡Cállate! —Ann se abalanzó sobre Seichiro, agarrándole del cuello del uniforme escolar y sentándose sobre su cintura, chispas se arremolinaban alrededor de ella por el enojo—. ¡No me molesta que te atraigan los hombres! ¡Cómo si te atraen los vejestorios! ¡Me molesta que hayas puesto tus ojos en tú **padre**! —Ann duplicó su fuerza para que Seichiro no pudiese deshacerse de su agarre—. ¡Cómo crees que se ha de sentir él al ver que su hijo le mira como algo más que un padre! ¡Cómo crees que debe sentirse al pensar que puede haber hecho algo mal al criarte!

»¡Y no sólo él! ¡Tú madre, también! ¡Cómo crees que esa pobre mujer debe sentirse al ver que su hijo ama con quien ella se casó! ¡Que lo más probable es que su hijo no pueda verla porque está muy centrado en ver a su padre de una forma equivocada! —Ann se detuvo para tomar aire y calmarse, haciendo que las chispas desaparecieran—. ¿Pensaste en ellos cuando decidiste enamorarte de tú padre?

—No lo decidí —se defendió Seichiro—. Simplemente sucedió.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Ann soltándole y sentándose nuevamente en la cama—, ya lo sé. En cuestiones del corazón no se manda.

Ambos adolescentes se dejaron consumir por el silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que escondido entre las sombras de la habitación del heredero, un adolescente observa la conversación de Seichiro y Ann. Sonriendo con maldad, el adolescente empieza a salir de las sombras mostrándose ante ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué me encuentro aquí? —sonrió el adolescente viendo el enojo y rivalidad en el rostro de Seichiro—. El pequeño y sucio secreto del Heredero Vongola ha salido a la luz.

—Mahiru —gruñó Seichiro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—_Oya_, está claro que estoy aquí para ver a mí querido Futuro Jefe —sonrió Mahiru—. Pero nunca pensé que mí Futuro Jefe se trajera a niñas a su habitación, más en concreto a su cama. Ya sabes, teniendo en cuenta que prefieras a _Decimo _en ella…

—¡Ma-Mahiru! —exclamó Ann sonrojada antes de que una pelea estallara—. ¿Cu-Cuando has vuelto a Italia? —preguntó acercándose al recién llegado y arreglándose el uniforme de la escuela—. Pensé que estarías en Nuremberg durante tres semanas.

Seichiro observaba a su mejor amiga y a su rival hablar tranquilamente cuando minutos antes ella había estado gritándole y él se había burlado de "su secreto". Como odiaba a Mahiru Rokudo, un adolescente que amaba meterse dentro de la piel de otros ya fuera para sacar provecho de cualquier situación o para divertirse a su costa. Como sus dos predecesores—aunque Dokuro hacía ya tiempo que no lo llevaba—tenía su cabello recogido de tal forma que parecía una piña y, al contrario que su padre, Mahiru tenía ambos ojos color amatista, asemejándose mucho a los de su madre.

Por mucho que conociera a Ann desde pequeños, seguía sin entender que veía en él. Un maldito egocéntrico que se creía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor… sólo porque… sólo porque… ¡sólo porque hubiera aprendido a dominar su Llama de la Niebla antes que él su llama, no significaba que fuera mejor! ¡La Llama del Cielo era muchísimo más complicada de controlar y dominar!

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Ann encantada—. Estoy segura que a Sei va a gustarle mucho, Mahiru.

—Sí, yo también.

—¿Gustarme el qué? —espetó Seichiro.

—¡Mahiru vendrá con nosotros a Japón! ¿No es fantástico, Sei?

—Antes muerto que viviendo con él —gruñó Seichiro saliendo de su habitación dando un sonoro golpe con la puerta.

…

Reborn miraba a su ex Alumno y ahora Jefe con los ojos entrecerrados. No entendía a que venía el cambio de planes, se suponía que sólo Seichiro y la niña debían ir a Namimori con él y Nana pero ahora se había unido al viaje el hijo de los Guardianes de la Niebla. No es que tuviera nada contra el chico, al contrario, Mahiru tenía un excelente control de su Llama—era de esperarse con Mukuro como su padre—y sería un buen aporte en su misión, pero a veces su personalidad chocaba con la de Seichiro, logrando que ambos empezasen una absurda pelea que no les hacía aprender nada.

Mahiru había heredado la misma odiosa personalidad de Mukuro, y al parecer Seichiro era su objetivo, del mismo modo que Kyoya lo fue para Mukuro. Y con el tema de Seichiro amando a su padre… la animosidad que ambos compartían se había duplicado.

«Ahora la cuestión está en como va a interferir Coletti en todo esto…», Reborn frunció el ceño. «Se supone que Mahiru acude a la misma escuela que Seichiro y ella… es posible que se conozcan. Si lo hacen la convivencia será algo más sencilla».

—¿Mahiru también vivirá con nosotros?

—En un principio Mukuro se había negado en que Mahiru-kun compartiese casa con Seichiro, pero Chrome le ha convencido para que lo haga —Tsuna observó a su ex Tutor—. No creo que vaya a haber problemas con la convivencia.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Reborn suspiró, una cosa era tener a cada niño viviendo en su propia casa, la otra, y muy distinta, era tener a todos los niños viviendo bajo su mismo techo.

—He hablado con el director de la escuela y los profesores de Seichiro y Mahiru-kun —informó Tsuna—. Según ellos, ambos tienen su "fama" en la escuela… bueno, podría decirse que tienen a chicas suspirando por la tierra por la que pasan.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver con esto en qué…? —incitó Reborn no encontrando sentido en saber que Seichiro y Mahiru tuvieran algunas fans.

—En que la Señorita Coletti está en el grupo de chicas que va detrás de Mahiru-kun.

—Me estás diciendo que me estoy llevando a una niña que a la mínima en que Mahiru haga algo "genial" para sus estándares la tendré con irritables chillidos de "kyaaa-kyaaa" y derretida en un charco de su propia saliva —dijo Reborn enojado y con lo ojos entrecerrados.

—Posiblemente —dijo Tsuna escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Ve preparando el ataúd de la niña —advirtió Reborn saliendo de la sala.

—¡No puedes matarla, Reborn! —exclamó Tsuna viendo al Asesino a Sueldo dejar su despacho malhumorado.

…

Estaba tan contenta, tan entusiasmada. Finalmente podría tener un tiempo a solas con su nieto, y si las cosas iban bien, ella podría ser su confidente. Su querido nieto podría contarle todo lo que le preocupase, incluso el por qué se siente atraído hacia su Tsu-kun. Ella lo entiende, siempre ha sabido que su Tsu-kun era el niño más lindo y ahora hermoso que podría haber, vale que hablaran palabras de madre pero había muchas evidencias que lo confirmaban.

Primero, su Tsu-kun tiene esposo y esposa. Ambos adorables a su parecer, no sólo por permitir compartir a su Tsu-kun sino también por sus grandiosas personalidades. Después, estaba toda esa gente que admiraba y seguía a su Tsu-kun por no hablar de las revistas, donde su Tsu-kun antes era titulado como "El Soltero Más Codiciado", siempre tenían palabras de alabanza hacia él. También estaban sus amigos de la escuela, instituto y universidad, aunque siempre se mantenía con el mismo grupo, su Tsu-kun siempre se abría a nuevas amistades.

Además, esta vez también iba Ma-kun y la única niña que se atrevía a contestar a Sei-kun. Tendrían mucho trabajo para la mudanza e inscribirles en Nami-kō¹, suerte que su Tsu-kun había previsto todo para que pudieran hacerlo en la Semana Dorada².

«Tsu-kun ha crecido para ser un hombre de bien», Nana suspiró contenta. «Espero que Sei-kun también».

—_Mamma _—saludó Reborn siendo seguido por los tres adolescentes.

—¡Sei-kun! —Nana se abalanzó a su nieto y le abrazó—. La abuela está tan contenta de que vengas a vivir a Namimori —dijo Nana soltando a Seichiro.

—Yo también estoy feliz de poder estar contigo, _Nonna_.

Nana se dirigió hacia los otros dos adolescentes dando los mismos abrazos efusivos después de los saludos o presentación, en el caso de Ann.

—Estoy tan contenta de que Sei-kun tenga una amiga —arrulló Nana—. Tsu-kun también las tiene pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de vivir con ellas —Nana agarró las manos de Ann—, y estoy segura de que vamos a llevarnos muy bien. Tenemos que ir de compras las dos juntas, estoy segura que unas _zettai ryouiki _te quedarán fabulosas, últimamente están de moda.

—¿Unas qué? —preguntó Ann.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, Nana-san —opinó Mahiru con una sonrisa—. Sin duda, a Ann le quedarán muy bien.

—Siempre supe que debías de tener algún horrible fetiche —murmuró Seichiro oscuramente.

—_Oya_, no es un horrible fetiche, Seichiro-kun —Mahiru sonrió acercándose a Ann y apuntando a sus piernas con su tridente, regalo de su padre cuando aprendió a dominar la Llama de la Niebla—. A cualquier chica le quedan bien esas medias/calcetines largas que terminan unos centímetros antes de llegar a la falda.

Nana asintió con entusiasmo juntando sus manos, expectante de todas las compras que podría hacer con su nueva inquilina. Ya estaba imaginándose la de hermosos vestidos, faldas a conjunto con camisetas, jerséis o elegantes camisas, los zapatos de diseño y muchísimos otros complementos que podría usar en la niña. ¡Ella siempre quiso una hija para poder vestirla como su pequeña muñeca!

La interacción entre los cuatro era observada por Reborn y tres recién llegados, Chrome, Tsuna, y Haru. Éstos dos últimos convencidos de que la mudanza iba a ser lo mejor para su hijo, no sólo para distanciarle de Tsuna sino también porque Namimori era un lugar muy especial en los corazones de la Décima Generación y querían que la próxima Generación pudiesen experimentarla.

—Kyoko-chan os estará esperando en el aeropuerto de Namimori junto con su marido —anunció Tsuna llamando la atención de los presentes—. Y cuando por aquí tenga las cosas arregladas, Haru y Chrome también se os unirán.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso será fantástico! —exclamó Nana ajena a la incomodidad de su nieto mientras Chrome se acercaba a su hijo para asegurarse que lo tenía todo.

—Señorita Coletti —Tsuna se acercó a Ann—, me gustaría pedirle disculpas por todos los problemas que esto pueda causar…—Tsuna levantó la mano para que no le interrumpiese—…. Me he puesto en contacto con Ernesto para comunicarle donde estarás y que estarás haciendo.

—Muchas gracias, _Decimo_.

—Reborn —el mencionado miró a Tsuna con una ceja enarcada—, como aún tengo planeado tener el puesto de Décimo Vongola durante unos años más…—Tsuna sacó una caja y se la entregó al Asesino a Sueldo—… estos anillos sustituirán a los originales, de momento.

—¿Los ha hecho Talbot?

—Sí, sus funciones son parecidas a la de los anillos usados para las armas cajas pero la diferencia de éstos con ésos es que éstos tienen la insignia Vongola en las pierdas —Tsuna abrió la caja para que todos los vieran—. Estos anillos serán los que, a partir de ahora, los herederos de Vongola lleven antes de que se les den los anillos originales.

Seichiro cogió uno de los anillos para observarlo, igual que Mahiru, Ann, Nana y Haru—Chrome ya los había visto junto al resto de los Guardianes anteriormente. Los anillos eran sencillos, una banda de platino con las hermosas piedras que representan las Llamas de los Guardianes Vongola junto con la insignia grabada en el interior de la piedra. Todos hechos muy meticulosamente por Talbot.

—Reborn —Tsuna volvió a llamar la atención de los presentes—, darás los anillos cuando creas que Seichiro y sus Guardianes elegidos tengan el derecho de portarlos, mientras, los guardarás bajo llave.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Reborn reunió los anillos nuevamente en la caja y los guardó dentro de su bolsa de mano.

El momento decisivo ya había llegado y Tsuna junto a Haru y Chrome se despidieron de los tres adolescentes, Nana y Reborn, y les vieron partir hacia el jet. Hubo lágrimas por parte de Haru y Nana, contagiando a Ann quien también sollozó un poco por dejar su patria, y Chrome estuvo asegurándose de que su hijo no llevase nada con lo que pudiese enojar al joven Heredero.

Cuando el jet fue desapareciendo por el basto cielo, Tsuna le ofreció el brazo a Haru y se dirigieron hacia la mansión con Chrome siguiéndoles. Debían avisar al resto de la familia que Seichiro junto a Reborn, Nana, Mahiru y Ann, ya habían partido hacía Japón.

—|—

El vuelo duró la mitad de lo que hubieran tardado si hubieran ido en un avión comercial, y cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, tal y como les había asegurado Tsuna, Kyoko junto a su marido Kippei³, les estaban esperando para acompañarles y ayudarles con las maletas.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Kyoko acercándose al grupo junto a su marido.

—Kyoko, querida, cuanto tiempo —saludó Nana abrazándola—. Te presento a mí nieto y sus amigos…

De fondo Seichiro y Mahiru se quejaron conforme ellos no eran amigos.

—…Seichiro Sawada el hijo de Tsu-kun y Haru-chan —Sei la saludó con un pequeño arco—. Mahiru Rokudo el hijo de Mukuro-kun y Chrome-chan —Mahiru les sonrió dándoles una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—. Y Ann Coletti, una amiga de Sei-kun y Ma-kun —Ann sonrió e imitó las acciones de Seichiro.

—Encantada, el es mí marido Kippei Katakura aunque ya le conocisteis en la boda —el hombre fue a ayudar con las maletas—. Finalmente conozco al hijo de Haru-chan y Tsu-kun, aunque aún encuentro increíble que Hibari-san…

—Será mejor que nos dirijamos a casa, y a partir de ahí terminar con las presentaciones —Reborn impidió que Kyoko continuase hablando, ante las miradas interrogativas de los tres adolescentes.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Kyoko sonrió y dio una pequeña disculpa a los dos adultos indicándoles que les siguiesen hasta el coche que estaba estacionado fuera.

* * *

**N/A: **Primero,el siguiente capítulo de Gemelos está en manos de 19'Mika-chan'91, hasta que ella no me le dé el visto bueno no hay actualización. Segundo, antes que digáis nada, Kyoko ha estado ausente en la vida de los Guardianes, exceptuando a su hermano, desde el día en que Tsuna y Haru se casaron por eso mismo hay muchos aspectos de la vida dentro de Vongola que desconoce.

Quienes ya sepan qué es la Semana Dorada o la Golden Week, está hecho a conciencia que Seichiro, Ann y Mahiru continúan su curso en Japón y no empiezan uno nuevo, es decir, terminaran el 10º en algún momento de la historia y empezaran el 11º en otro momento de la historia. Para quienes no sepan que días se celebra la Golden Week id a curiosidades, que está un poco más abajo.

Votos para la pareja de Seichiro (u otras que queráis sugerir):

SeixAnn (1 voto)

RebornxSei (5 votos)

SeixOC (3 votos)

SeixOC Guardián de la Nube (4 votos)

RebornxSeixAnn (1 voto)

LamboxIpin (1 voto)

Veo que el OC que hará de Guardián de la Nube está ganando terreno xD He de suponer que si sale él, le queréis hombre, ¿no? Me da que eso ni se pregunta xDD

_Curiosidades:_

¹Viene de kōkō abreviación de kōtōgakkō que es la Escuela Media Superior/Bachillerato/Preparatoria/Secundaria Superior y se empieza a los 15 años y se termina a los 17/18 años son tres grados (10º, 11º, 12º).

²La Semana Dorada o más comúnmente conocida como la Golden Week es un período que comprende de los siguientes días festivos: el 29 de abril (Día del verdor, Día de Showa), el 3 de mayo (Día en memoria de la Constitución), el 4 de mayo (Fiesta nacional, Día del verdor) y el 5 de mayo (El día de los niños "Kodomo no hi" o Día de los chicos "Tango no Sekku").

³He cogido el nombre de Kippei Katakura de la mangaka Yoko Maki-sensei de su increíble manga Aishiteruze Baby o Baby, my love, como queráis buscarlo. Un manga que me encanta, Yuzu es tan moe (≧ ∇ ≦).


	5. Primeras ¿Amistades?

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Como siempre, para las aclaraciones del capítulo leed las notas finales.

**Palabras: **2478.

* * *

**Complejo de Edipo.**

**Capítulo IV**

**Primeras…. ¿Amistades?**

_Él ya tenía la edad suficiente como para ir actuando como un crío malhumorado, pero la tentación era tan grande…_

* * *

La semana se les pasó muy rápida, entre instalándose en la vieja y renovada casa de los Sawada, explorar Namimori para no perderse—en el caso de Ann—, intentar no ahuyentar a posibles compañeros Guardianes—en los casos de Seichiro y Mahiru—y adaptarse al nuevo horario escolar; los tres adolescentes podían admitir que nunca habían trabajado tanto, porque, cuando tuvieron que desembalar las maletas, Reborn había dejado bien claro que él sólo traía su pequeño maletín, que el resto era de ellos.

«Maldito vago y perezoso», se quejó Seichiro mentalmente, observando a Reborn sentado en el sofá con las piernas sobre la mesita de la sala y viendo la televisión con su famoso expreso mientras ellos terminaban de arrancar las malas hierbas del patio… ¡con las manos!

—Sei, _Signore _Reborn está siendo cruel —murmuró Ann en un quejido de fastidio—. Para hacer éste trabajo tenemos a los jardineros.

Razón tenía, con sólo llamar a los jardineros contratados por Vongola, su patio trasero estaría limpio de malas hierbas y con el césped más verde y brillante que pudiera haber en el vecindario. Pero de pequeño aprendió a no contradecir ninguna orden dada por el Asesino a Sueldo y menos si dicha orden tenía el visto bueno de su padre.

A Reborn le habían dado el permiso para ejercer cualquier tipo de entrenamiento con la única condición de no matarles, pero si debía de ser sincero con él mismo, quien más le preocupaba era Mahiru. Era típico de él soltar algún comentario sarcástico y negarse rotundamente a "ensuciarse las manos" cuando Reborn les obligaba a hacer alguna actividad estúpida y sin sentido, y sacar las malas hierbas con las manos entraba en esa categoría, entonces, la pregunta era: ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando, como para estar tan silencioso?

«No es normal», Seichiro posó su mirada a su compañero de piso o inquilino ya que la casa pertenecía a su familia, por parte de su padre.

—Podéis parar —ordenó Reborn apagando el televisor—. Terminad de prepararos para mañana.

Extrañados pero aliviados, los tres adolescentes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

—Probaros los uniformes, para poder cambiarlos sino son de vuestra talla —les dijo Nana desde la cocina.

Cuando obtuvo las confirmaciones de los tres adolescentes, Nana salió de la cocina secándose las manos con el delantal y miró a Reborn.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó viendo el periódico sobre la mesita.

—Sólo pequeños altercados, nada importante —Reborn dobló el periódico por la mitad y se lo entregó a Nana—. Parece ser que la banda Momokyokai tiene un nuevo jefe y les ha llevado a la disolución parcial —Reborn suspiró de exasperación—, la mitad que no le quería ha sido traicionada y entregada a la Agencia Nacional de Policia¹ por sus propios compañeros.

—¿Y eso no perjudicará en nada? —preguntó Nana con preocupación.

—No —Reborn se ajustó su fedora—. Namimori pertenece a Vongola desde que Tsuna tomó su papel de Décimo, y las bandas _yakuza _que entran lo saben. Tener una disputa interna en territorio Vongola sólo atraerá nuestra atención cosa que originará que Tsuna corte el problema de raíz.

—Les eliminará —concluyó Nana descartando el periódico y volviendo a la cocina para terminar la cena.

—Exacto.

…

Cuando Mahiru, Ann y Seichiro desaparecieron por las escaleras, fueron rodeados por una espesa niebla. Seichiro y Ann se pusieron en guardia, escuchando a una conocida voz reírse.

—¿Os habéis divertido arrancando hierbas? —preguntó Mahiru saliendo de la habitación que se le había asignado con una sonrisa petulante mientras la niebla iba desapareciendo.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó Seichiro entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó en un susurro para no alertar a los dos adultos que estaban en el salón.

Mahiru observó entretenido como Seichiro murmuraba obscenidades y maldiciones hacia él por haberse saltado la tarea asignada por el Asesino a Sueldo creando un doble suyo. «Si de verdad pensaba que iba a ensuciarme las manos me conoce menos de lo que pensaba», Mahiru vio a Ann acercarse al Futuro Jefe de Vongola intentando calmarle y a la vez preguntar que sucedía. «Y pensar que hemos crecido juntos», pensó con desdén.

—Por muy divertidas que parezcan tus divagaciones —Mahiru llamó la atención de los otros dos adolescentes—, ya es hora de que digáis que os parece.

Mahiru se paró en frente de ambos para mostrarles el uniforme de Nami-kō.

—Qué le has hecho —acusó Seichiro viendo el modificado uniforme color marrón claro.

—Nada del otro mundo —Mahiru se observó a si mismo—. Sólo le he quitado ése espantoso jersey sin mangas que iba encima de la camisa, he eliminado la molesta corbata, subido las mangas de la camisa y dejado la camisa por fuera. Así queda mucho mejor, ¿no creéis?

Ann asintió sin poder comparar como era el uniforme antes de la pequeña modificación y Seichiro rodó los ojos de exasperación.

—Será mejor que os probéis los vuestros como a pedido Nana-san.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Ann yendo a su habitación asignada y encontrándose el uniforme encima de la cama.

—Nana-san y yo nos hemos tomado la libertad de arreglarlo un poco —avisó Mahiru antes de que Ann cerrara la puerta de su habitación para cambiarse—. El tuyo también está sobre tú cama, Seichiro-kun.

Resoplando con molestia y cruzándose de brazos, Seichiro se dirigió hacia su habitación y una vez dentro cerró la puerta.

—|—

A la mañana siguiente, Reborn acompañó a los tres adolescentes a Nami-kō para poder hablar con el director. La sorpresa no fue mucha ya que había hecho una investigación previa de los acontecimientos alrededor de las escuelas de Namimori, de alguna forma—seguramente ilegal—Nezu Dōhachiro había conseguido el papel de director junto al de profesor de Nami-kō.

Si Seichiro hubiera sido como Tsuna a su edad, se hubiera preocupado un poco—pero insignificantemente—por lo sucedido años atrás, ya que el profesor hubiera podido fastidiar a su alumno con los estudios —y también a sus métodos de entrenamiento, cosa que era inadmisible—pero, gracias a la genética de Haru, Seichiro tenía cierta inmunidad.

También podría suspenderle el curso por mal comportamiento pero con las buenas referencias de la escuela en Italia y siendo un nuevo alumno no podría justificar el suspenso. Pero, si de alguna forma encontraba un vacío en todo eso…. Él, Reborn, se aseguraría de que Dōhachiro se lo pensara dos veces antes de arremeter contra el hijo de su Jefe, y alumno—sólo él tenía el lujo de hacer sufrir a sus alumnos.

—Buenos días —saludó Reborn con una sonrisa maliciosa y entrando en el despacho del director sin haberse anunciado.

…

Nezu Dōhachiro había vivido muchas cosas desde que el infame Dame-Tsuna y el Alumno de Intercambio, Hayato Gokudera, habían hecho amistad. Pero la que más le dolió, y con la que juró vengarse, fue cuando le despidieron de Nami-chū. Él nunca se consideró alguien vengativo o rencoroso pero cuando vio el apellido Sawada en los archivos enviados de una importante y renombrada escuela italiana para tres nuevas incorporaciones, en ése momento, supo lo equivocado que estaba.

Sabía que ése apellido era algo común en Japón, pero fue un gran bombazo en Namimori cuando se supo que el habitante considerado el más inútil se iba a vivir al extranjero, más bien, a Italia, habiendo conseguido un trabajo muy bien remunerado. Por eso sabía que Seichiro Sawada debía ser hijo de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tampoco se debía ser un gran detective para relacionar la nueva dirección del nuevo alumno con la antigua dirección de Dame-Tsuna, aunque la confirmación final se la había dado el actual tutor de los tres alumnos nuevos. Esa advertencia/amenaza le había dicho que, sin duda, Seichiro Sawada era el hijo de su peor ex alumno.

Al rato de haber estado en una "guerra" de miradas con el tutor, de nombre Reborn, se había ofendido. Él ya tenía la edad suficiente como para ir actuando como un crío malhumorado, pero la tentación era tan grande…

Poder hacerle pagar a ése inútil la humillación que le causó…

"—_Tú cuenta pendiente es con Tsunayoshi Sawada no con Seichiro"._

Eso ya lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que fue Dame-Tsuna, que su venganza debería caer sobre él y no sobre la descendencia…

—Adelante —dijo Nezu al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

Toda la clase se sumió en un gran silencio al ver el primero en entrar. Un adolescente de su edad con rasgos regios que eran aplacados por el peinado que llevaba, seguido de otros dos adolescentes, uno que parecía que quería estar en otro lugar y la única chica, del grupo de tres, que mostraba claramente su gran nerviosismo.

Rápidamente el aula se llenó de chillidos y susurros, a Nezu le costó mucho calmar a sus alumnos pero lo que le resultó más difícil fue al ver una pequeña copia del peor estudiante que cursó en Namimori con el cabello lacio y más gruñón, o al menos esa había sido su primera impresión.

No podía creer que alguien como Dame-Tsuna pudiera procrear a alguien como ése chico. «Si se parece más a la madre, a saber que mujer es la que soporta a alguien tan inútil», pensó Nezu frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora que ya estáis más calmados —empezó Nezu—. Seichiro Sawada-kun, Mahiru Rokudo-kun y Ann Coletti-kun² se unirán a nosotros durante el resto del año escolar.

Los tres adolescentes se inclinaron cuando oyeron a su nuevo profesor nombrarles—Ann tuvo una intensiva clase de japonés y costumbres japonesas por parte de Nana para no hacer algo que se considerase indebido.

—¿Queréis agregar algo a vuestra presentación? —preguntó Nezu.

En respuesta, Mahiru enarcó una ceja, Seichiro frunció el entrecejo y Ann negó con la cabeza respondiendo por los tres.

—Bien, entonces…—Nezu recorrió la clase con su mirada—… Coletti-kun te sentarás detrás de Nanase-kun, Nanase-kun por favor —Ann vio a una niña levantando la mano y se dirigió hacia el asiento vacio—. Rokudo-kun…

»…. Al lado de Jiāng-kun —Mahiru observó como una niña de origen chino levantaba la mano—, y Sawada-kun delante de Mochida-kun —Seichiro fue directo hacia el chico que levantaba la mano y se sentó en el pupitre vacío, no muy a gusto con la distribución.

Mahiru se encontraba cerca de las ventanas, Ann justo al lado de la puerta y él en medio del aula. Prefería mil veces estar cerca de Mahiru que encontrarse rodeado de adolescentes a los que no conocía, al menos con Mahiru cerca sabía como defenderse, en cambio, con adolescentes hormonales que había conocido en ése mismo momento no sabía como proceder.

Seichiro suspiró. «Me espera un largo día», en Italia, si se aburría en clase, le dejaban salir y hacer lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo, era el hijo del Décimo Vongola, en cambio, aquí sólo era el hijo de Tsunayoshi Sawada, un ex alumno que no era conocido por su gran fama de mejor estudiante… «Sin duda será un largo día».

…

La clase con Nezu-sensei pasó más rápida de lo que hubieran esperado, los tres habían sido sometidos a las preguntas de su nuevo profesor y habían pasado con gran éxito, cosa que era de lo más normal, los tres iban a un instituto de renombre que exigía grandes resultados sino se quería ser expulsado, además, él y Mahiru pertenecían a Vongola, si bien los profesores les dejaban hacer lo que quisieran debían compensarlo de alguna forma, y mantener una buena imagen para el centro educativo como para su _Famiglia_ era algo que estaba acordado, debían mostrar que tenían derecho a su posición por algo más que fuerza bruta.

—_¿Y ahora que haremos? _—preguntó Ann habiéndose reunido con sus dos compañeros de piso en el pupitre de Seichiro mientras esperaban a que el próximo profesor llegase.

—_Primero lengua extranjera y después historia _—respondió Mahiru con una mirada aburrida.

—_Esto es aburrido _—se quejó Ann observando el horario—. _Es muy diferente a las clases que recibíamos en Italia._

Seichiro bufó antes de añadir—: _No compares las clases de defensa, legislación, lengua extranjera, matemáticas/ciencias y el resto con las de educación física, historia, matemáticas, lengua, etc. Nos entrenan para ser mafiosos, no para entrar en el mundo laboral._

—_Eso ya lo sé _—mustió Ann—, _pero sigue siendo aburrido. Nosotros vamos más avanzados…._

—Perdón —les interrumpió una chica de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, con el uniforme estándar de Nami-kō, flanqueada por otras tres chicas—. Soy Midori Nanase, y ellas son Aiko Fujiwara y Yūki Utagawa, encantada de conoceros.

La chica se inclinó como saludo y las otras dos la imitaron.

—Igualmente —contestó Ann—, ya nos ha presentado _Sig– _Nezu-sensei pero yo soy Ann Coletti, y ellos Seichiro Sawada y Mahiru Rokudo.

Seichiro chasqueó la lengua ante la intrusión de las niñas mientras Mahiru les sonrió encantadoramente e inclinó, ligeramente, la cabeza como saludo.

—Todo un placer —dijo Mahiru.

—E-El placer es nu-nuestro —Midori se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente, las otras dos se sonrojaron y ocultaron sus bocas con las manos para ocultar sus risitas—. Sólo tenía curiosidad pero…. Sólo Coletti-chan parece no ser de origen japonés….

—Sólo Ann, por favor, y eso es porque no lo soy —respondió Ann con una sonrisa—. Mis padres son italianos mientras que los de Sei y Mahiru son japoneses.

«Aunque _Decimo _es parte italiano», añadió Ann mentalmente. «Pero ella no tiene porque saberlo».

—Ya veo —Midori miró a su alrededor y señaló a la niña que tenía su pupitre al lado del de Mahiru—. Ella es Mei Jiāng, una alumna de intercambio que vino de Hong Kong hará dos meses. No le gusta mucho socializar y suele observar atentamente cualquier gesto que hagas cuando hablas con ella es como si…

»… como si te analizara porque cree que vas a atacarla, es muy rara. Y él —Midori señaló al chico que se sentaba detrás de Seichiro pero que se encontraba con su grupo de amigos—, es Ryōta Mochida, Capitán del Club de Kendo y algo, demasiado, engreído. Pero que muchas suspiran por él, su padre tiene una alta posición en las Empresas Tō, se dice que es de los únicos, de su generación, que ha tenido verdaderamente éxito después de graduarse.

«Sí, claro, de los únicos», pensó Seichiro con desdén. «Si supieran que posición tiene Papá, se lo pensarían dos veces antes de nombrar al padre de ése como "de los únicos"».

A partir de ahí, empezó una charla amena entre Ann y las otras tres chicas, que se dedicaban a presentar al resto de la clase dando sus puntos de vista sobre lo que pensaban de cada uno mientras Mahiru, de vez en cuando, añadía algún que otro comentario y Seichiro las observaba aburrido. La charla duró hasta que el profesor de lengua extranjera entró por la puerta e hizo que todos volvieran hacia sus asientos, explicándoles el porqué había llegado tarde.

* * *

**N/A: **Intento, de verdad que lo intento, actualizar al menos una vez por semana, pero en casa sólo hay un ordenador, el mío, (ya que el de mí hermana se estropeó) y somos dos usándolo. Ya escribo los capítulos en el móvil pero el apartado de notas (al menos el mío) me da un tope de 1000 letras, así que espero que comprendáis que: hacer capítulos de mínimo 2000 palabras a 1000 letras por nota me da para 300/400 palabras cada nota y cuando intento continuar el capítulo en el portátil, éste ha sido secuestrado Dx

Pero bueno, mis cálculos son que para éste domingo a muy tardar próximo lunes, es que el siguiente capítulo de _Gemelos_ ya lo habré subido.

Votos para la pareja de Seichiro (u otras que queráis sugerir):

SeixAnn (1 voto)

RebornxSei (7 votos)

SeixOC (4 votos)

SeixOC Guardián de la Nube (14 votos)

RebornxSeixAnn (1 voto)

LamboxIpin (1 voto)

MahiruxSei (3 voto)

SeixFem!OC (1 voto)

Bueno, no hay duda que SeixOC Guardián de la Nube ha superado, por el doble de votos, al RebornxSei. Ha habido un comentario que me preguntaba si se podía votar por dos… la verdad, es que me da igual que votéis por dos, tres e incluso cuatro, votad los que queráis.

Tengo por seguro que la votación terminará dentro de dos, como mucho tres, capítulos. Pero abro otra para si queréis al ganador como hombre o mujer.

_Curiosidades._

¹La Agencia Nacional de Policía (Keisatsu-cho) es un organismo administrado por la Comisión Nacional de Seguridad Pública de la Oficina del Gobierno en el gobierno de Japón, y es el organismo central de coordinación del sistema de la policía japonesa. (Información sacada de wikipedia y de lo poco que ya sabía)

²Para quienes hayan visto el anime Furuba (o Fruits Basket, no sé porque nombre lo conocéis) en japonés, sabrá que usan el sufijo "–kun" ya sea que el personaje hombre o mujer, así que Nezu también irá por ése camino.

Nos leemos.


End file.
